


Work in progress

by KariP2016



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariP2016/pseuds/KariP2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight in Siberia, things move slowly forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs after the fight between Tony, Cap and Bucky instead of Bucky going in cryo.

Dark eyes glittered in the half-light, sliding over the two forms. One curled on his right side in the bed, so trusting. The other looking slightly cramped in the chair pushed to the bed, long legs stretched out to lie on the covers, also asleep. So touching really.

A sudden movement brought those eyes up to meet startled blue-gray ones, a glimpse of fear in them as he took in the man standing over him. Those same eyes kept locked as a hand shifted slowly towards the side table, not wanting to drawn attention. "Don't bother," came the command as Tony brought up his own right hand to show the glowing metal glove. His voice was as quiet as the surroundings, not wanting to awaken the tall, blond and alert him to his presence. "If I had wanted to kill you.." Tony stated, letting the rest of his words remain unspoken as Bucky stilled.

Fear still resided in the depths of the man in the bed. He'd known someday this would be his reality. That the former Avenger would seek his retribution for what the Winter Soldier had destroyed. His family.

Tony shifted as he continued to look down at the defenseless man, eyes taking in the still missing arm, the tired, pained look in those eyes that almost sent a chill down his spine. "Don't get me wrong. I want to.."he paused. "Wanted to." He didn't fail to see the quick look of confusion on Bucky's face but continued on in the low tone, knowing Bucky's hearing was more than capable of hearing what he'd had to say. 

"I wanted to rip you apart," the muscles in Tony's arm flexed as he curled the metal hand into a fist, remembered pain still fresh in his mind. "Take away everything that meant something to you. Make you feel that kind of pain but.." He shook his head and paused, drawing a deep breath and releasing it slowly. 

Bucky held himself still, eyes not moving from the man who loomed over him, feeling completely unguarded. He dared a glance at this friend in the chair. He knew it would only take a quick movement, a word and Steve would be awake in an instant, ready to defend both of them. He waited though. 

Tony's eyes followed the same path, glancing over the blond. His heart fluttered at the sight. It was obvious even in the low light that Steve was exhausted. His hand released slowly, flexing his fingers again to get the blood moving. "It's him.." he said simply. "He looks at people.. .at you... at me, even...like.." he paused again as the words seemed to fail him for a moment. "you're worth everything to him. " Tony shook his head as if he couldn't believe that kind of loyalty and love existed, but he knew that in fact it did. In one Steve Rogers. 

Glancing back up at Tony, he realized in an instant why Tony was so quiet. Knew why Tony stayed away for the past few months. He loved him.

"I can't do that to him," Tony stated, his emotion becoming under control again. 

Bucky blinked and felt part of his tension ease, but still on alert. 

Tony shifted his gaze over the missing limb. "I get it, you know,” shifting in his stance. "I read the reports. I know what they did to you...what they made you do." he nodded to himself as the gory and sickening details he could not even begin to comprehend flashed through his tired brain. "I'm still working on it."

Steve shifted in his chair, drawing both of their attention as he sighed and stayed asleep. "For him...I'm working on it."

Bucky wasn't sure what to do, so he kept still on the bed, watching and waiting.

"Steve will be happy... I'm sure you'll be..." He shrugged, gesturing at the dark man. "brooding and silent and all that stuff that makes Cap look at you like you hung the moon," he gave a wry smile. "And I'll build you a new arm..cuz that's kinda what I do."

A soft gasp could not be held back as Bucky's eyes widen. He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. "Thank you." was barely heard and Tony was unsure if he was thanking them for the project he was already half engineering in his head or for Steve.

Tony cleared his voice. "Yeah well..." he turned to go but his eyes feel on the previously sleeping Steve. He could feel a light blush flood up his neck. 

"Tony," Steve began to speak, reaching up to grasp Tony's hand, twining their fingers together.

"Later.." was the gruff reply as Tony felt his chest constrict, squeezing Steve's fingers in his grasp. With a quick bend and a kiss on Steve's forehead, Tony pulled gently free and headed towards the door, feeling lighter with each step.


End file.
